


O bicho

by journalistfan



Series: Nós e as crianças [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistfan/pseuds/journalistfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se você gostar, deixe também um comentário! É importante demais pra mim.</p></blockquote>





	O bicho

Cuidar de duas crianças dá mais adrenalina e cansaço que correr 90 minutos (ou mais). Exige o triplo de atenção, também. É muito mais fácil parar um atacante e retomar a bola que ter mil olhos para evitar que um anjinho caia, se machuque ou faça alguma arte que envolva os dois fatores anteriores. O trabalho de um pai só parece feito quando seus pequenos vão para a cama e dormem satisfeitos a noite toda, pra começar tudo de novo no dia seguinte.

Sem muito papo, esgotados, David e Thiago deitaram, trocaram alguns monossílabos e logo pegaram no sono. No meio da noite, quando começaram a se aproximarem para poderem se aquecer, a porta abriu lentamente e de lá, uma pequena silhueta apareceu. O papai cabeludo desfez o abraço de seu companheiro e acendeu o abajur, encontrando uma figurinha coçando os olhos, já dentro do quarto deles.

-... Murilo?

-Papai...

\- Ele não consegue dormir? - o papai chato acordou prontamente.

Com cara de que perdera o sono, o menininho cabeludo chegou até a lateral da cama e Thiago pegou-o no colo.

-Que foi, meu amor?

-Um bicho... - Murilo tornava a coçar os olhos.

-Bicho? - o papai chato olhou pro papai legal, que logo entendeu e foi pro quarto do pequeno, para averiguar.

David mal deu dois passos pra fora da porta, ambos pais ouviram um choro.

-Lyan? - David estava ofegante.

-Papai, um bicho!

-Onde, filho?

O caçulinha levantou a mãozinha trêmula, apontando pra parede.

Xxx

Thiago abraçou Murilo fortemente, se balançando pra frente e pra trás, tentando fazer o filho mais velho pegar no sono de novo. Foi interrompido por grunhidos de David e baques surdos em plena madrugada.

-O que tá acontecendo aí? - perguntou.

-Tô matando o bicho! Iaááá! 

O carioca achou melhor não questionar - só precisaria de uma boa desculpa para os vizinhos. Após outro barulho, acompanhado do som de uma peça de plástico quebrando, David surgiu na porta do quarto deles, com Lyan no colo. Os olhinhos dele ainda estavam molhados. O pimpolho foi colocado na cama deles e recebeu do papai chato um beijo na testa.

-O que era, afinal? - Thiago sussurrou para não acordar o filho mais novo mais uma vez.

-O abajur da tomada. - David respondeu, ajudando-o a colocar Murilo numa posição confortável entre eles. - Fazia mais sombra que luz.

-Amanhã a gente vê outros. A preocupação agora é a gente não se mexer. - riu - Boa noite!

De uma hora pra outra, a cama de Thiago e David ficou consideravelmente pequena.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você gostar, deixe também um comentário! É importante demais pra mim.


End file.
